1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable glove, particularly to one having a cuff able to be tightened firmly on a wrist of a user and not sliding down on the wrist so that no dirty matters may splash and/or flow into inside of the glove, which is very safe and hygienic to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional disposable glove shown in FIG. 1 has a glove body 1 and a cuff 10 having a larger diameter than that of a wrist of a user so as to permit a hand of the user to be inserted through the cuff to wear the glove 1. In wearing the glove 1, the portion covering on the wrist of a user may often slide down due to looseness of the cuff 10. Therefore, the glove has to be often pulled up tightly, causing disturbance to the work being done and worsening quality of the work. In addition, if the cuff 10 slides down, dirty matters such as blood, oil, chemical solutions, food, dirty water, etc may splash on the wrist or flow through the cuff 10 into the glove 1. Then the glove largely loses its function. Someone may use a rubber band constricting the cuff 10 for preventing such flowing of dirty matters into the glove through the cuff 10, but the rubber band may be too tight to let blood circulate; not an ideal situation.
The objective of the invention is to offer a disposable glove having its cuff conveniently bound tightly on a wrist of a user, not letting the cuff slide down.
The feature of the invention is an adhesive provided on an outer surface of the glove near the cuff and consisting of a long adhesive tape, a short adhesive tape, a connecting tape and a pull member combined together. The long adhesive tape and the short adhesive tape have respectively an adhesive inner surface and an outer non-adhesive surface, connected with the connect member at the middle section of the long adhesive tape, with the pull member connected with an outer end of the long adhesive tape.